What A Certain Guy Does
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A lot of mini one-shots with different titles, all focusing on Robbie and Jackie but not all actual romance.
1. His Tshirt to Sleep In

**A/N: Helen I know my Twitter said I probably wouln't publish anything today but I got bored and wrote this :) This is the first (out of twenty-four) very mini one-shots. They all came from a picture off one of those annoying chain e-mails that I got, but I found these sweet and full of RAR potential. They each have a title which will be underlined before the story and maybe as a chapter title. The email subject was something like _What A Girl Wants A Guy To Do. _If you want the full list tell me and I'll send you it :) I don't own the characters so here goes...**

**Give Her One of His T-shirts to Sleep In**

Robbie and Jackie had been dating for two weeks and were at his flat. They were both too tired to do anything energetic so they were just watching a documentary on the TV. Robbie accidentally nudged Jackie's arm and it was the one in which she was holding a glass of red wine in. The drink went all over her blouse,

"Fuck." was all she said as she stood up to get a towel. But no matter how much she rubbed the shirt, she knew it was never going to be white again.

"Jackie I am so sorry."

"It's fine Robbie. There's probably one of my spare tops in your room anyway." She walked into the bedroom that she was now extremely familiar with and rummaged around, trying to find a female piece of clothing. All she found was a pair of knickers that certainly did not belong to her so she grabbed one of Robbie's black t-shirts off the floor and put it on instead. He looked up at her when she came out of the bedroom,

"Aww you look so cute in my over-sized t-shirts!"

"Would you mind if I slept in it tonight cause it's really comfortable and smells of your aftershave?"

He smiled at her, "Course you can babe."

"By the way why is there a pair of ladies knickers on the floor in there?"

"Is there?! Must have been one of the girls that I had before you. Sorry." He won her over with his grin,

"Okay but could you get rid of them soon please, it's really not that romantic?"

"Yeah I'll do it later."

About an hour later they both went to their bed, Jackie wearing his t-shirt and her own underwear and Robbie only in his boxers with his arms around her waist. Just as Robbie was dozing off he saw the pink lacy thong next to his jeans. He made sure Jackie was asleep and got out of the bed. He carefully picked them up and wandered through to the kitchen to put them in the rubbish bin. He had no idea who they actually belonged to and he didn't care in the slightest, they weren't Jackie's so they meant nothing to him.

When he got back into the bed Jackie must have been partially awake because she her arm quickly found its way to the back of his boxers and managed to keep her hand there until they woke up the next morning.

**First Short Complete.**


	2. Hang Out With Her

**A/N: Hey not all of these are going to be romance so here goes with one that's basically friendship with a hint of potential.**

**When She's Sad, Hang Out With Her**

"What's wrong Jackie?" Robbie had found Jackie looking depressed at the front of the station,

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Just go to the coffee shop across the road to buy a cookie then complain a bit."

"Can I come along?"

"If you really want to be stuck with a single, middle-aged divorcee then be my bloody guest!"

"Jackie, what's happened?!"

"It's just I'm tired of working all day every day, not having a social life and still not with a guy who truly loves me!" They entered the Starbucks shop and Jackie ordered, she was a slightly mean to the poor waitress but her life had become this one depressing routine.

"You'll find him eventually. And if you're looking for someone who has a more pathetic life than you, look at me; divorced, a father to a boy I hardly see, goes out clubbing and tries to get off with a different girl each time and I'm older than you!"

"Not by very much! You know what, I bet you £20 that we'll end up together in a couple of decades because there'll be no one else that will have us."

"I don't accept bets that I know I'll lose!"

Jackie broke the double chocolate chip cookie in half and gave one part to him, "Our lives have now came down to sharing sympathy cookies! We're getting sad in our old age Robbie."

"I know. Want to go back to fighting crime now?"

"Yeah I guess so." He put one of his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Maybe next time you can buy yourself a cookie instead of taking some of mine?"

"You offered me it and you know that I never refuse food!" They smiled at each other and went across to their work. Jackie got happier as the day went on because Robbie kept making a fool out of himself, which unbeknown to her, he was doing on purpose because he hated her looking depressed around him.

**Second Short Complete.**


	3. Carry On Tickling Her

**A/N: Okay I might have got a little carried away with this shot but it had so much fluffy potential :)**

**Tickle Her Even When She Says Stop**

"I'm bored Jackie!"

"Robbie you're always bored unless you're kicking in someones door! And anyway why the hell are you even here?!"

He shrugged, "Got nowhere better to go and I always love the great hospitality you show towards me." She rolled her eyes.

After work this afternoon she had drove home and decided to have a nice relaxing bubble bath, but she was never that lucky. Just as she she was starting to run the water she had heard her door bell go off and Robbie was standing in front of her with a bottle of wine. For some unknown reason she had let him in without any explanation and now she was beginning to regret the decision.

Without any warning Robbie grabbed her and pinned her to the couch with his arms. She glared at him and tried to kick him off with no luck,

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she would be surprised if her nearly deaf neighbours hadn't heard that.

"Getting rid of my boredom." Then he started tickling her. Even though she now had the use of her hands he was too strong and she was giggling so much that her muscles weren't doing as her brain asked.

"No! Robbie stop it! Please." she said breathlessly.

"Naa this is quite fun."

He found an even more sensitive part just under her rib cage. She laughed more than she already was when he ran his nails over it. She raised her head up as she laughed harder and caught Robbie's lips with her own. At last she had found a way to stop the tickling but it had meant breaking the invisible line between playful flirtatious tickling and unresolved sexual tension. He stared down at her for a minute, trying to read what she wanted to happen next.

Jackie wasn't quite sure herself what she wanted. Well obviously she wanted to kiss him again but she couldn't: this was Robbie she was with in the end. But he looked so cute and she knew he wanted to go further with her! Robbie mistakenly took the look in her eye as a rejection so started to move off her. Jackie knew instinct wasn't always the best thing to go on but at this moment she used her first reaction and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She crushed her lips against his and felt him grinning as she kissed him for longer. As she broke it off for some much needed oxygen, she looked up at him while biting the inside of her cheek.

He thought she looked adorable when she was a little embarrassed like this and couldn't resist leaning in and nipping her bottom lip with his teeth which made her give out a tiny moan. She soon forgot about needing air and gave back into him. She decided that letting him into her flat wasn't necessarily a bad thing and she would have to continue to not ask what he was doing, if this was what what would happen each time.

**Third Short Complete.**


	4. When She Swears, He Says I Love You

**A/N: This chapter obviously has quite a bit of swearing in it so if you don't want to read then okay. I could have made this super fluffy but then I went against it and this was the result. Don't own anything! And Helen I may start with a follow up to Sorry thanks to you. I've been thinking about it for a while but gave up, then you start talking about how hot Robbie looks RAR!! My toe still hurts Helen :(**

**When She Starts Swearing at Him, He Tells Her I love You**

"See you Jackie."

"Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere, I'll call you when I'm done."

"No way Robbie! You can't just bloody walk away without telling anyone where you're going!"

"Watch me!" He started to stride off past her car.

"Robbie why do you always do this to me? Why don't you tell me and then if you tell me not to follow then I can decide for myself, instead of you choosing for me! Anyway I don't even care if you are going to some woman's house because I've got used to that, just let me know the whole truth!"

"I'm trying to protect you! And I don't want you to know when I go to a girl's house because I know that deep down it hurts us both!" He wasn't going to a woman's house that afternoon in fact.

"Protect me?! Fuck off! I give up trying to reason with you. Go to wherever you fucking want and do whatever, just don't expect me to stand up for you when you choose to come back to work and you're having a hard time!"

"No! You know what? I'll take you with me but remember that I was trying to protect you from it!"

"Where is it then?"

"Behind the nightclub a couple of streets away. He wants me to inform him of what's happening in the investigation."

"Who's _he_ and what the hell are you playing at?!"

"George Fenshaw, who else would it be? He knows my feelings for you and he's threatening to hurt you if I don't agree to it. And I can't let that happen. I can't let him near you." George Fenshaw was the main suspect in their current case. He made his money by being a low-life gangster and passionately hated DI Ross and DS Reid because of previous meetings.

"Robbie I can fucking handle myself! I don't need you bloody wrecking all our work just because he is making empty threats! If you go through with this I don't think I'll be able to forgive you. So decide: do the right bloody thing and stay here, or piss off and lose everything!" She was beyond angry by this point. Did he not stop to realise how much she cared for him?

"I can't. He'll come after you, you know he doesn't make empty threats!"

"Fine fuck off then. I've tried to believe that you're a good man who just lost his way a bit but this, this is wrong Robbie and I can't stand by and watch you destroy it all. You've now successfully ruined my life so thanks!" Jackie turned her back to him.

"I love you."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Jackie was praying that she had heard him wrong. She turned around again.

"I love you Jackie Reid!" Nope, she had heard him properly the first time.

"Why are you telling me this now? You're going to go and do something that I will always hate you for! You don't do that to people you love Robbie!"

"That's why I have to do it though. I love you so much that I cannot let him touch you."

"You think that telling him about all the evidence we have against him will make him suddenly forget about his hatred for the both of us? Robbie please do the right thing. I'll be back at the station when you've made your mind up." She had to walk away so that she couldn't see his face anymore or she knew that she would end up crying.

She loved him but what he wanted to go and do was breaking her heart. It wasn't so much the fact that he was going to spill all the team's suspicions, it was that he loved her but was choosing to ignore her feelings. Walking away from him was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

Suddenly Jackie felt someone grabbing her arm. It was unsurprisingly Robbie,

"Jackie please don't do this. I hate going to him but I can't let you get hurt, can you not see the issues which I'm having trouble with?"

"Of course I can Robbie but if you want me to tell you I love you too, then you won't go."

"So you do love me?"

"Yeah but not when you're like this! I'm in love with the guy who makes me laugh, who knows when to apologise and who makes stupid mistakes but will always try to fix them. That's the Robbie who I want now, not you!"

"If you get hurt then it's not without my efforts, but okay. I may regret this but I won't go to him today. I'll be the Robbie that you want. I'll be the Robbie who is madly in love with you." He looked desperately into her eyes, making sure she knew it was the truth.

She scanned his eyes, searching for a lie but couldn't find one, "Thank you." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Robbie responded instantly to the kiss and laid his hands on her waist and pulled her as close as he possibly could.

**Fourth Short Complete.**


	5. Forgive Her

**A/N: Wow this isn't a romance chapter! This must be the first time I've ever wrote plain friendship :) After the last chapter, I tried to make this chapter not include any swearing. By the way, the first chapter of a sequel to Sorry should be up sometime very soon. I don't own anything from this and I only own the CDs of 101 Power Ballads, which I love.**

**Forgive Her For Her Mistakes**

"I know I screwed up back there so you don't have to say anything." Jackie had been so adamant of their prime suspect's innocence that she had went round to the man's flat by herself and ended up getting a knife held against her throat. She had left Robbie a note saying where she was so when he read it, he had immediately went round and stumbled in to find her in the life-threating situation. Robbie had already called for back-up so they managed to prevent Jackie getting injured and arrested the guy.

They were on the way to the car when she had said that. "It's fine Jackie. People make mistakes. It happens from time to time."

"Yeah but I shouldn't!"

"Why? What makes you immune from human faults?"

"I've tried to be close to perfect since I joined the police but now it's all starting to fall apart."

"Hey, nobody can be perfect, excluding me of course. So at least you will always have me to keep you good." He flashed her a grin.

"You really do think you're better than everyone don't you?" She wasn't annoyed, she just couldn't get over how highly he rated himself.

"Well...You are pretty great yourself but I do think I win."

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked over to the drivers side of the car. Before she got in, she looked over to Robbie and said,

"Robbie you know you could have just accepted my apology and shut up."

"That's not my style though darling." They both got into the car and Robbie started playing with the radio, trying to find something he liked. Jackie got irrated by it after a minute or so, so she picked up a CD that was closest to hand and put that in,

"You're not getting to change this."

"Okay Miss I-nearly-get-killed-and-have-to-get-saved-by-a-charming-Inspector-most-weeks."

"Just because I haven't had as many complaints put in against me Robbie."

After the first track of the CD Robbie had to protest, "Jackie this music is awful, what is it?!"

"How am I supposed to know, you probably left it in here when you've been drinking and make me come to collect you. I don't buy stuff like this!"

"Blame it all on me then. Can I please change it to a different CD at least? I promise I won't complain after it's on."

"Fine but this is the last time I'm letting you muck about in my car."

Robbie searched through the collection that she had lying beside him and chose the first disc of 101 Power Ballads. By the time they got back to the office they were singing all the lyrics from the songs they had just listened to and Jackie knew that Robbie had forgiven her for not telling him where she was earlier.

**Fifth Short Complete.**


	6. Give Her His World

**A/N: Okay I took this title a little too literally but can you really blame me. In A Hospital is on temporary hiatus at the moment (again), I just can't seem to think of a suitable way to end it, but I will be back with about 3 new chapters soon:- end of Familiar Scents, start of the Sorry sequel and a new long one-shot which already has 1300 words just getting Robbie/Jackie flirting *laughs guiltily* I have serious obsessive tendencies towards these two! I don't own anything yet apart from half of John Michie's voice (other half is Helen's) and lots of Taggart DVDs. Hurray for Stuart being in this chapter :)**

**Gives Her His World**

Jackie was walking into the office one morning, she was later than usual but unfortunately for her it wasn't caused by a man, she was just exhausted, and the tiniest bit hungover, after going out drinking with Robbie the night before.

"Had a good night Jackie?" Stuart always had to sound so awake and ready for the day ahead and she couldn't deal with it now,

"Oh shut up Stuart! Thanks to him," motioning at Robbie, "I have a splitting head ache."

"It was you that started ordering doubles of everything!" It was the truth but if he was so against it, he should have said something.

"You could have stopped me then."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well we wouldn't feel like crap and you wouldn't look like you got dragged through a forest backwards." He ran a hand through his unbrushed hair. He was usually so vain but he was too tired this morning to do anything that would take more than ten seconds.

After she got back from making a strong coffee for herself she walked over to her desk and found a little metal globe keyring lying on top of the various folders. She looked over to Robbie, guessing that this was one of his stupid jokes,

"What's this Robbie?"

"It's my world and I want you to keep it safe." She couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her face.

"Why?"

"Because you're the only person that I would feel happy about leaving it with."

"Thank you."

"By the way I am sorry about last night. I didn't stop you getting the drinks because I didn't want to spend the rest of the night away from you. Your the only person that I wish to be with for the rest of my life. And Stuart no matter how much you look at that bloody computer screen, I know you're listening to us!" Stuart _had_ been listening to the whole conversation and could guess that they either already were dating or very close to that point. He knew that both his friends deserved happiness and everyone within a twenty mile radius could work out that they fancied, if not loved, each other, so he hoped this would work out well.

**Sixth Short Complete.**


	7. Let Her Fall Asleep In His Arms

**A/N: I know it's been a while since my last chapter for this but in my defence I have been writing other things for fan fic (Killer Instincts and some in progress ones) And this title was actually much harder than it looks.**

**Lets Her Fall Asleep In His Arms**

"I'm getting drunk. You two are supposed to look after me; I'm a girl and I have a much lower tolerance for drink." Jackie and Robbie were spending time after work at Stuart's place so that they would be able to get free drink and some company.

Stuart burst out laughing, "Jackie you could beat us in a drinking competition any day!"

"Stuart is it okay if I fall asleep here, I am really tired?"

"Yeah, we'll wake you up later."

Within a few minutes she was away in slumber-land. She had brought her legs up onto the couch and her head was gently resting on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie's arm had previously been on the back of the chair but when she moved, he re-positioned himself so his right arm was round her back. He felt like putting his other arm around her front and just hold her close but he was scared in case she woke up and wondered what he was trying to do.

"Night precious." He put a light kiss on her head and asked Stuart for another drink. When Stuart got back into the room, Robbie was moving a strand of hair away from her face because whenever she breathed out, it would tickle her nose.

"You really love her, don't you Robbie?"

Robbie hadn't ever thought about _loving_ Jackie, he knew he liked her but that was different. Then he thought about it some more and came to a conclusion, "Yeah, I guess I do. She's amazing, everything I've ever wanted. But she can't know about this, understand Stuart?"

"Course, but you will tell her one day?"

"I don't know. I don't think she could ever feel the same and I can't bear to hear her say that she doesn't love me."

"Are you completely blind?! She loves you more than she has probably ever loved anyone."

Robbie moved his arm so it was around her shoulders instead of her back and rested his hand on her collarbone. Jackie twisted her head round and gently pressed her lips against his hand. Robbie looked down at her, her eyes were still tightly closed but she had a smile playing on her lips.

"So the sleeping beauty has been awake this whole time?"

"Not the _whole _time just since Stuart asked if you love me." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"So what are you thinking Jackie?"

"I think Stuarty is correct in saying that I do love you, even if you are completely oblivious to it."

"Excuse me but why don't you go to one of your flats; I don't want you two to be doing it on my couch."

Robbie grinned and said, "Typical. He makes us say that we love each other, then expects us not to do anything about it."

Jackie couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the both of them, "I think we'll be permitted to have a little kiss, eh Stuart?"

"Fine but that's all!"

**Seventh Short Complete.**


	8. Let Her Know She's Important

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but been in London then school started yesterday! In this chapter let's pretend that Jamie is a few years younger and that Gaby is now married to some other dude (dude is my new word) and the part in italics is a flashback. By the way if nobody suggests anything for the last chapter of In A Hospital I won't be writing it for a _very _long time cause I simply can't think of what to put :(**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own anything except for more Taggart DVDs - 35 episodes and counting!**

**Lets Her Know She's Important**

No matter how much rain was covering the car's windscreen, Jackie couldn't deny there was a woman coming out of Robbie's flat. For the past sixteen hours she had been as happy as she could ever have imagined, and couldn't wait to tell Robbie her news but now she was close to tears because of the scene in front of her.

She and Robbie had been dating for three months and although they had tried to be discreet, they were beginning to suspect that Stuart knew and that Matt was getting closer to the truth. For the past two days she had been at a series of lectures in Aberdeen but she was back in Glasgow three hours earlier than she had previously told Robbie.

Jackie sat in her car for a few more minutes, building up some courage to face Robbie. When she opened the door she was positive the expensive smell of the woman's perfume was still floating around. She left her bag on the floor and found Robbie sitting on the couch staring at a brown envelope on the table in front of him. It didn't seem as though he had even noticed Jackie was in the same house, never mind the same room.

"Robbie, who was that woman I saw leaving here?"

"Gaby."

"As in ex-wife Gaby?"

"Yes. What did you think she was, some sort of shag buddy I had got for while you were away?!"

"Kind of. Sorry. What did she want then?" Jackie sat down next to him and prised his hands apart, keeping hold of them in her own, knowing something was wrong with him.

"For me to sign a form, in that envelope, which will grant her new husband guardianship of Jamie."

"Oh Christ Robbie. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll sign it. I don't see Jamie much as it is so not a lot will change. How were the lectures by the way, babe?"

"I think they set it up for one of us to go. They were all about working in a team and this morning they spoke about actual relationships like ours. Last night was amazing though. Apart from when I'm with you it was the greatest night of my life."

"Oh yeah, what happened?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this just after you've decided to let another man be a father to Jamie."

"Jacks, please, I need cheering up. Break the suspense now!" He drew out the 'now' part so that he sounded like a child pleading for a new toy.

"Okay, okay! Basically we haven't been as careful as we should have. I took a pregnancy test last night and I'm going to have our child in a few months."

"Seriously?!"

"You think I would joke about something like this? Yes I must be six weeks gone or somewhere near there." She burst out laughing, Robbie looked at her; more than slightly confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the situation that I created when they were talking about sexual relationships this morning."

"Jackie, what did you ask?"

"I sort of asked _'What happens if you, hypothetically, got pregnant by a detective who was a rank above you and in your team?'_"

"You didn't?! What did they say?"

"Well she was a moody cow who looked as though she needed to get laid herself but she said _'Hypothetically speaking, the female would go to desk duty as soon as possible and the two would be separated.'_ All I can say is it got worse after this point and Matt will be speaking to me in the morning."

"I'm listening." He was hysterically laughing but wanted to know more.

_"So you have no personal experience?"_

_"No, of course not." This woman was far too up herself for Jackie's liking._

_"Have you had a sexual relationship with a colleague at all?"_

_"No."_

_"So why are we getting told this by someone who obviously hasn't went through these issues and even more obviously needs a really bad man to shag her senseless." Spending too much time with Robbie was certainly taking it's effect on her._

"I got my name taken, got asked to leave and that's why I got back here earlier than expected. I'm not proud of what I said but I blame my hormones."

"I love you Jackie Reid." He leaned over, still laughing and kissed her.

"I love you Robbie and I promise to try to trust you more in future."

"It's okay, I'm the first to admit that I've done some terrible things in the past so I know why you don't trust me, but since being with you I've changed so much. You've always been one of the most important people in my life and now with this unborn baby inside you, you mean even more! And you are definitely pregnant, right?"

"Yes Robbie, for what feels like the millionth time I am carrying our child!"

"Well this day has been...out of this world: I lose my son, you actually asked an inappropriate question at a police conference and you're expecting this little baby. Bets on that it's a girl."

She rolled her eyes, "Ross, we are not betting on the sex of the baby!"

**Eighth Short Complete.**


	9. Kisses Her Head

**A/N: I know I've been neglecting you guys since my one year writing anniversary but don't worry, I am back (Just realised that it has only been 1 week since said anniversary)! I quite like this chapter actually; it's not exactly romance but obviously has major flirting. I'm not sure when a new chapter of Growing Up will be published 'cause I have started on it but I can't think what else to put in, and the next part of Two Different Weekends will be up as soon as I think of how to put Stuart and Greg in, Robbie and Jackie have completely taken over with all their naughtiness!**

**Disclaimer: *looks around room and in pockets* Nope, seems like I still don't own them!**

**Kisses Her Head**

Stuart had been in intensive care for three days after being stabbed on a case. The knife had just missed a major artery by a couple of centimetres and his three friends and colleagues were extremely anxious about it, especially Jackie.

Robbie had just finished work and as soon as he got to the ICU he pulled Matt over to one side to find out if there had been any changes. Before Robbie got to say anything Matt asked him,

"Robbie can you take over with Jackie, you're much better with her than I am?" Matt just couldn't seem to make Jackie feel any better and he knew Robbie would manage to get at least a smile out of her.

"Yeah course I will, has she had any sleep yet?"

"You know there's no chance of that until Stuart wakes up." Matt was smart enough not to mention that she hadn't even left the corridor much unless she needed to go to the toilets or have a quick shower at home.

"Christ." He walked over to where Jackie was sitting with her head resting on her knees. He saw Matt leaving in the corner of his eye.

"Jackie darling you need to go home, you'll end up ill yourself."

"I don't care Robbie. I need to know that someones here if Stuarty wakes." Jackie had been continuously denying that Stuart would regain consciousness, no matter how much the doctors told her they were very hopeful since his condition was improving rapidly. She had started to act like this whenever one of them ended up in hospital because she had lost so many people close to her in the past few years that she feared the worst at all times.

"_When _Stuarty wakes. For the last time he will wake up!"

"We don't know that!" He sat down next to her and made sure his voice was soft and calm,

"Yes we do. Stuart wouldn't leave us like this. Anyway the boss and I are here."

She looked at him, straight in the eyes, "Robbie I'm not leaving."

"Fine. Come here." Knowing there was no way he could win, he put one of his arms round her shoulder and the other round the front of her legs, with his hands just above her waist. He felt her body shake as she started to cry; he held her as tight as possible, whispering reassuring comments into the top of her head. Jackie couldn't help feeling safe and secure in Robbie's arms and moved a little closer into the embrace, getting his shirt damp with tears. As her crying subsided Robbie pressed his lips onto her forehead. Jackie looked up at him while trying to wipe her face clean of tears. Neither of them had to say anything, and when Jackie broke the eye contact Robbie didn't let go of her body.

They both looked up when they heard one of the doctors approaching, "Are you here for Mr. Fraser?"

"Yes, what's happened?"

"The tests we took this morning have confirmed that there won't be any permanent damage, just some bruising and a scar from where the blade went."

"So he's okay," Robbie asked as he soothingly rubbed Jackie's back.

"He's still unconscious but he should be awake in the next few days. You both should go home and get some rest, we will call with any news."

"Thank you so much doctor."

When he walked away Robbie kissed Jackie's head again, "See I told you Stuart would pull through."

"Okay I admit it, you were right. I was just terrified because I don't think I could possibly cope without you or Stuart in my life."

"What about Burke?"

"He's not _as_ important. I mean, I would be distraught if he died but you two mean the world to me, I couldn't carry on."

He twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers, "Can't imagine life without you either Jackie. Now, are we going to listen to the doctor's advice and go home?"

"I guess so. And I hope you mean go to our own homes."

"Course I did. Did you think I was meaning both of us go to the same flat? I'm more than willing to play out all your sexual fantasies but can it wait until I can't be seen to be taking advantage of you?" He tried to pass it off as a joke but deep down knew he had recently been feeling more than platonic friendship for Jackie.

"Oh Robbie, do you ever think of anything that isn't sexually motivated?"

"Not normally and even less when you're around."

"I can't believe you're coming on to me while Stuart is lying in there unconscious!" She started to grin as they stood up, she secretly loved Robbie's flirtatious one-liners directed towards her because it made her think that he might be feeling something for her, just like she was with him.

"It was you that started it," He said all matter of factly and put his arm around her shoulder again.

**Ninth Short Complete.**


	10. Kisses Her In The Pouring Rain

**A/N: Not that great a fic but tis still going up. **

**Kisses Her in the Pouring Rain**

She had to get out. It didn't matter that the rain was thundering down; she couldn't bear to be in the same room as him. They had ended this argument by Robbie saying some things that he didn't mean and Jackie turning away and leaving the room. She had got to the outside set of stairs when she heard his footsteps running after her. She didn't want to hear any more insults directed at her, so she walked even quicker. How could she have once thought of giving up everything in her life to be with him?

"Jackie, honey, please wait."

"No Robbie, you said all you had to back in there! And I am not your honey!"

"Look I was angry and stupid; you aren't a neurotic bore. In fact, not even one of those descriptions that I gave of you was right. You are the woman who I can see with myself for the rest of our lives. I couldn't imagine my life without your wit, voice, clothes; just everything about you."

Jackie had stopped walking and turned around to face him, surprised not to see a grin on his face, "Robbie, sometime soon you have to realise that you can't make everything better with some nicely put compliments!"

"I'm not trying to. I'm telling you the truth, you always tell me to be honest."

"Go away Robbie."

"No. I don't want to lose you Jackie."

"Maybe if you leave me alone now then I won't hate you more than I do already!"

"I know you don't hate me." He took a step towards

"Oh yeah, where's the proof?"

He pulled her against his body and pressed his lips against hers. It would have been painful if she hadn't enjoyed tasting the saltiness of his soft lips so much. He broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes,

"You are the woman who I want next to me for forever and a day."

Robbie gently picked a section of her wet hair and moved it from her cheek, replacing it with his lips. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and dragged his mouth back to hers. As they broke apart this time he whispered into her ear,

"See you don't hate me."

"Of course I don't but please stop pissing me off Robbie."

"Will I get a reward if I stop?" Now she remembered why she felt so much for him, his humour made her giggle, no matter how angry she had previously been at him.

"Possibly. Now can we get out of this rain, I'm getting cold and wet."

"Okay and I do mean it when I say I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"I know you do." They found each others' hands and held on as they ran back inside with their soaking wet hair and clothes making small puddles on the floors. Just like the couple standing in them, the puddles joined together and couldn't be seperated.

**Tenth Short Complete.**


	11. Tells Her She Looks Beautiful

**A/N: Helen already knows this but I've decided to write only one more chapter for this and Growing Up because I've lost all interest in them. But hey, I might come back to them one day if I am extremely bored. Don't like this one much, I think it has too much dialogue but I feel like posting something :P**

**Disclaimer: Only own Mark in this chapter. The other amazing characters belong to the nice Taggart creators.**

**Tells Her She Looks Beautiful**

Jackie had just got dressed for a date in the ladies bathrooms in the station because Mark, her date, was taking her straight from work. Robbie and Stuart were waiting with her because they had nothing better to do on this particular night.

"Give us a twirl then." She span round slowly, letting the skirt flow out.

"So what do you think?"

Robbie spoke first, "You look amazing; seriously beautiful. He's a lucky guy."

She looked up at his face to see if he was joking around with her but could see he was being sincere with his words.

"Thanks Robbie."

"Go blow him away babe."

"Do you really think I look good?"

"YES!" Stuart and Robbie started to push her out of the office and towards the stairs.

They saw Mark waiting in the reception, he went straight to Jackie and kissed her. She responded with as much force as he gave.

Knowing that the couple wouldn't hear him, Robbie muttered to Stuart, "It should be me she's exchanging saliva with, not him."

"Robbie if you got over this insane jealousy you would realise that Mark is a real nice guy and he's incredibly good to Jackie."

"_I'm_ incredibly good to Jackie!"

"Unlike you, he doesn't ignore her half the time then annoy her until she starts shouting."

They saw Jackie walking back towards them, saying something about leaving her bag up in the office. Robbie followed her, Stuart realised what he was doing but wasn't daring to chase after them or Mark would get suspicious.

Upstairs in the office, there was only a little light coming in from the corridor. Jackie grabbed her coat and turned round, coming face to face with Robbie. She screamed at the sudden appearance by him, but the noise was muffled by his lips covering hers. As soon as she realised what was happening she pushed him away.

"Piss off Robbie!"

"No. First I want to know why you responded to that kiss."

"I thought it was Mark, you know, the man who is waiting for me down in the reception."

"No you didn't. Do you want to try to answer that question again?"

"Robbie just let me go out and have a good time, without having to worry in case you've finally lost your mind."

He went over to where she was standing and kissed her again,

"Jackie, please don't do this."

"You're acting exactly like you were before my wedding, and I hate you for it! I do, I hate you."

She sat down on the nearest chair, gazing up to see his expression.

"No Jackie, I'm not. Before your wedding I was just lusting after you, but now I can't bear to see you with anyone else because...because I love you, okay?"

"No it's bloody well not!" she put a hand to her forehead and sighed, "Just because I don't love Mark doesn't mean you can do this."

"You don't love him?"

"Not a chance. He is everything that I would expect to fall in love with but I can't."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm so in love with you, okay?"

She had given up trying to deny it in her brain long ago so telling him made her feel as though she wasn't carrying a huge weight above her.

"What are you going to do about Mark then?"

"I'll have to break up with him tonight."

And she did. She went downstairs and told him the truth about everything. Stuart watched on in muted surprise while Robbie waited in the office like he promised he would, until Jackie came and got him.

**Eleventh Short Complete.**


	12. Writes Her Letters

**A/N: So here it is; the end. I didn't think that I would feel like this, but I will miss this set of mini one-shots. But I can't think of what to put for any of the other titles, even though they are really simple! This has gave me great inspiration for a New Years' fic so I'll get round to that one day soon since I didn't make one last year.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing except my wonderfully romantic brain!**

**Writes Her Letters**

Jackie was pacing around her small living room, trying to calm herself down after having quite a bad argument with Robbie over her lack of a social life. She looked around her flat and her eyes settled on the Christmas present that Robbie had gave to her last month. She was so annoyed at him that she went over, picked it up and let it fall to the ground.

It was a picture of Jackie and Robbie that was taken the year previous on New Years' Eve. Jackie had been wearing a simple pair of dark jeans and a blue long sleeved top because it was quite cold in Glasgow at that time of year. Robbie was looking like his normal vain self: perfectly groomed hair and a shirt that had numerous buttons left open.

Robbie was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his lips on the left hand side of her neck. They only had eyes for each other that night, even though neither actually realised it, but everyone else had. Stuart had took the picture without either of them knowing at the time so their expressions were completely natural and Robbie hadn't tried to do some stupid pose like he usually did. In the snapshot they were doubled over in laughter at something Robbie had just said and somehow his lips had ended up on her. The picture was a very good picture of them and when Robbie saw it, he knew that it would be a great gift for Jackie and it wouldn't cost much because he only needed to buy a frame.

She watched as the glass cracked and the back fell off the silver frame. She saw a slip of paper had been lodged in behind the back. She unfolded it and noticed that it was the familiar handwriting of Robbie.

_Dear Jackie,_

_If you're reading this then you've done one of three things: a) got incredibly pissed off at me and broke everything that reminds you of me. b) you've accidentally knocked it off the shelf, or c) you're changing the frame. I hope that we still know each other when you read this because I need to tell you something. As usual I haven't considered what will happen after you receive this letter but truthfully I don't care. I am so very much in love with you._

_Robbie x_

She laughed at how well he knew the reason behind her finding the note. And he was in _love _with her? That was one of the biggest shocks she had had in recent years. She had never admitted it to herself but she was in love with him.

She decided to wait until the following night to confront him, instead of calling him or in the office the next morning. So they were in the pub after a grueling day at work, by themselves because Matt and Stuart had suddenly vanished, quite probably sensing that Robbie had annoyed her in one way or another over the previous few hours.

"This letter: truth or one of your sick jokes?" He picked up the square of paper and smiled while reading it. He had almost forgot about it. The night he had put it in he was completely sober and just had to put it out in the open.

"God's honest truth."

"What do you want me to say Robbie? Why didn't you just tell me, instead of putting it somewhere that I may not have found for years?"

"I knew you would eventually get annoyed at me so I hoped that the picture would be the first thing you broke." He looked at her and decided that it wasn't a good time to be making jokes.

"You won't believe me, but I was scared in case you rejected me out loud."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because of the obvious fact that you're not in love with me!"

Jackie started to shake her head from side to side, "I knew you were stupid Robbie, but me not in love with you just doesn't work!"

"What?!"

"I love you Robbie, always have and probably always will."

"Seriously?"

Jackie leaned over the table and kissed his lips, "Yes Robbie, I am serious about you." Robbie placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her back into a long kiss.

**Twelfth Short Complete. The End.**


	13. Gets Her Mad, Then Kisses Her

**A/N: Yes this is open again. I missed it too much (and I want to beat Helen on reviews *sly smiles*) Looked through the titles of this, thankfully I had sent Helen the list so I still had it in my sent emails, and this seemed simplest. I have no idea if I'll get round to doing all 24 this time around but I'll attempt it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything apart from fluff.**

*******

**Gets Her Mad, Then Kisses Her**

*******

"Robbie you had better have tidied up round here by the time I get back from work!" Jackie and Robbie had been dating for a year and living together for two months, and up until now Jackie had silently been doing all the cleaning but on this particular morning had gave Robbie a list of jobs he could do in their small apartment.

"I'll do it later."

"Yeah, you will or I won't be coming back," he raised his eyebrows, "I'm serious Robbie, I can't carry on with your laziness any longer." She left the house to go to work, knowing that she couldn't take any more of Robbie only treating her good when he wanted sex or a favour and the rest of the time not caring what she did.

*******

Later that evening, Jackie walked in through the front door and instantly noticed that none of the pairs of trainer had been moved to the bedroom wardrobe and that the glass on the photo frames and the carpet hadn't been cleaned. She heard Robbie coming out of the kitchen and he could see how upset and angry she was. He went closer to her,

"Jackie darling-"

She started to shout, interrupting his apology, "Don't. Just don't! I ask you to do one little task while I'm out and you couldn't even do that! It really shows how much you care about what I want Robbie! At least I know you still care about your appearance though." She could see that he had had a shower, a shave and put on clothes that she had washed for him the night before.

"Jackie-"

"Don't try and make up some pathetic excuse because it won't work! I've had enough, we're over!" Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as Robbie approached her. She tried to move away but he put the palms of his hands on either side of her face and crashed his lips down onto hers. Jackie pushed against his chest and their lips separated, she shook her head, "That isn't going to make me stay Robbie."

"I know but let me show you something." She bit her lips to stop herself from saying something she might regret and allowed him to entwine his fingers with her own and be led into the living-slash-dining room. When they stepped into it Jackie had to spend a few seconds getting her eyes to adjust to the little amount of light that the candles in the centre of the room were giving out.

She couldn't help gasping out loud when she saw that the small table that they hardly ever used had been transformed using candles, a tablecloth and bowls of perfectly ripe strawberries and others full of melted chocolate. Small love heart shaped chocolates wrapped in red foil were also covering every available surface that Jackie could see.

"Robbie-"

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she was still in too much shock to protest, "No it's my turn to speak now baby. I knew you would be a little angry at me so I thought I could sweeten it with strawberries which we could dip in chocolate. I never thought you would call a day on us so I don't know if my plan will still work but I'll try. I know it's not what you had asked from me Jackie but I just wanted to show you that I love you and I do care about what you think."

She couldn't resist smiling. She was supposed to be walking out the door with tears running down her face not staring around a room filled with romantic items with his arms around her body.

He kissed the side of her neck while saying sorry over and over again. She twisted round in his embrace and looked into his eyes,

"Robbie I'll stay but you have to do more, not just gestures like this; small things like putting your dirty and clean clothes in different piles for example. I love you but I can make it so my heart is broken but I'm still surviving."

"I promise." She believed what he said so gently kissed him before going over and taking a piece of fruit and enjoyed the taste of it.

By the end of the evening Jackie had jokingly thrown a strawberry at his head so he had thrown one back and it got to the point where Jackie poured some of the chocolate over him, which caused Robbie to chase her around the room and finally pushed her down on to the couch, kissing her lips and dripping the chocolate on to her face too.

"You can clean all this up Robbie."

"Okay, fine. Can we clean ourselves up first in the shower though?" Jackie rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Come on then, my love." He stood up and extended his hand out for her.

"I am, I'm just slower because my back's sore after being forced down on to that chair!" Robbie laughed and kissed her again.

"Sorry. I'll kiss it better if you want." They both grinned and Jackie followed him into their bathroom.

**Thirteenth Short Complete.**


	14. Kisses Her In Front Of Their Friends

**Authors Note: Okay so I had no idea what to put for these :P so you're getting random fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

*******

**Kisses Her In Front Of Their Friends**

*******

Robbie cursed out loud. The four members of the team were sitting around in the station doing some last minute paperwork. Jackie looked over at him a questioning look n her eyes. He sheepishly asked her or help, "Jackie do you fancy trying to find that file on our victim because I've searched my desk about twenty times and I can't see it anywhere?" She rolled her eyes and got up and moved across the room to his cluttered table. She raised her eyebrows because the first folder she reached down for was the one he had been talking about. Stuart and Burke just laughed when they saw the interaction between the two of their friends.

"It must be magic," she said, a smirk playing on her face as she hit him across the head with it and put it in his hands.

"Thank you Jackie."

"It's what I'm here for," she replied with a grin and walked back to her own desk and sat down. A few seconds later he strolled over to her and leaned over her shoulder, she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion as she twisted her head to look at him. Just as she opened her mouth to question his actions she felt his lips on hers. The contact only lasted a few seconds but Stuart and Burke both watched in amazement as Jackie tried to regain her train of thought. By the time she recalled what had happened Robbie had already left the room.

"Just so I'm absolutely sure of myself before I go running after him, did Robbie just kiss me?"

Her two friends nodded as she stood up and left the office. She ran down the stairs to the main reception desk because she guessed he would be on the way to his car to escape from this place. Unfortunately he hadn't thought of walking quickly to get out so Jackie caught him just as he was stepping over the threshold.

"What the hell was that about, back there?" She commanded, her hand reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Robbie turned around and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know what your lips would taste like since I watch you lick them subconsciously all day, every day."

She didn't know what else to do so put one of her hands around to the back of his head and pulled it down, causing their lips to press together in a kiss that Jackie did for her own selfishness. All she had ever wanted since seeing Robbie Ross that first time in the office ten years ago was to feel their lips mate together.

When they let their mouths separate they both grinned and Jackie broke the small period of quiet by asking, "Do you like it then?"

"Mmm, can I try it again, just to be positively sure?"

"I guess I could let you test it out." Robbie's hands travelled to the base of her spine as he gently covered her mouth with his own. After a few moments he broke it off, "Yeah, that is very nice. I can almost certainly grow old with that every day."

"_Grow old_? You're already old, honey."

"Shut up Jac-." She stood up on her tiptoes and silenced him with a kiss.

*******

**Fourteenth Shot Complete.**


	15. Holds Her Hand Around Friends

_**Authors Note: **Be surprised. Be very surprised. I had an urge to write Taggart but couldn't think of any of my others to write so this came in handy :) And this is still just fluff._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, do I really need this in every chapter? I'm bored of trying to come up with witty lines._

* * *

**Holds Her Hand Around Friends**

* * *

Robbie, Jackie, Stuart and Stuart's boyfriend Daniel were walking down one of the streets in the centre of Glasgow, heading to one of the restaurants that they had never been to before instead of just going for a drink like normal. As they were walking Robbie and Jackie drifted nearer to the other as they kept moving without realising.

A few minutes later and she felt Robbie slip his hand into hers and gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. But against all the parts of her brain that were telling her to let go and run far away but she didn't. She just didn't want to. Stuart and Daniel were completely oblivious to the contact between the other couple but even if they did look back and see it then they would ignore it because of how many innocent looks and touches there had been in recent weeks. Jackie looked up at him and her eyes drifted to his and both of them smiled and shifted their focus back to the street in front of them.

They got to the restaurant but had to wait in the entrance section because the place was already packed so they were going to have to wait until a table vacated.

Jackie went closer to Stuart and said to him,

"We've went up in the world Stuarty, no more of Robbie's seedy nightclubs."

She felt Robbie's arms casually go around her body from behind, this had happened a few times at work and when they had been out for drinks so she had grown to ignore it as much as she could.

"You loved them really Jackie," he whispered into her neck.

She shifted against his body so she could see his face, "Is that your nice way of saying that nothing has changed and that I still have to pay for the both of us?"

"Yep, you love me enough still, right?"

"Course I do," she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The waiter still hadn't returned with a table for them so Stuart decided to say what he had to while they waited, "Okay can you two cut it out and one of you please ask the other out on a date? It's physically exhausting watching you both flirt your time away." Jackie blushed and made her eyes stay glued to the floor whilst Robbie couldn't resist smirking a little.

"Stuart, we all know you're more of a romantic than even Jackie but you know the rules. Inter-office relationships mess everything up."

Jackie raised her eyebrows at him, completely sceptical of what he was saying, "Robbie have you actually been thinking about this?"

"Maybe a little."

"But what about your fun with twenty year old girlies?"

"Oh so now you're going against your theory that I should settle down?"

"Of course not, I'm just curious as to why you've been indulging in police rule books after all this time."

"You think I've looked at those," he looked at her with the expression that still made her think he hadn't read a book since high school, "Naa I've been told that rule a couple of times after people have heard me go on about you constantly."

Now she was getting in far too deep. It was conversations like this that gave her false hope that they might actually have some kind of normal future together, "Right, that's enough, even I'm getting tired of this, for God's sake I'll move to a different team if it comes to that point but Robbie do you want to go for dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to Jackie. This can be a kind of date if we ignore these two pretty boys."

"No Robbie, we are not ignoring the youngsters however much I would like to." She gave him a slanted smile which just teased him more.

After they had finished the meal, and after Robbie had tried to engage Jackie in a few games of eye-sex while the other two weren't paying them any attention, they decided that they would find a taxi and each of them could decide where they were going on the journey.

"Robbie how is this going to work? You said yourself how frowned upon inter-office relationships are and we don't exactly have the easiest life as it is."

"I think we've had the worst parts of our life already, I think it should be time for just us, and I could probably hold off from harassing you too much in the office so we wouldn't have to tell anyone until they work it out for themselves."

"You really think you can not feel me up while we're in the same room?"

"Well I can do the amount that I normally do and then just a little more." She couldn't resist rolling her eyes as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss. She again sensed his hand was about to link with hers so as she leant back against the taxi's headrest she found his hand and grinned more when she saw that it had been closer than she had expected. This time Stuart and Daniel did notice the difference but still didn't say anythign because they knew Jackie would just get embarrased and hide back in herself, which might ruin what she had just suceeded in with Robbie.

* * *

**Fifteenth Short Complete.**


End file.
